I wish I could
by Arwen.cameron.merry.vicki
Summary: this is a storie about a gril who find her self thinking herself in to different relms
1. the frist jump

Hi this is my first story so I hope you like it – thanx Arwen.ChoChang.Merry.Vicki

Disclaimer:

Any thing I write I do not own.

This story about a girl who wished she could run away from her horrible life and into her favorite movies or books. She knew this would never happen. Oh but it could and it would to her.

Katelynn woke up on a morning that, to her, was just like any other. For one her father was yelling at her about something she did the other day – he always did that. Then take her sister off to daycare and saying

"Don't miss the bus dipshit, bye."

"I love you," she called.

She finished getting ready for school, and caught the bus 8:30. As usual the bus was extremely packed and loud. When she got to school she shoved her gear in her locker, grabbed her books and headed off to find the 2 things that kept her from moving to Europe with her mom, her friends Frankie and Katie.

When she found them they chit-chatted about their normal junk _Lord Of The Rings _ and _Harry Potter, _their _FanFic Voldemort I switched The Kid's Bodies _. Then it was time for class, Frankie headed for block and Katelynn and Katie for science. By third period (math not w\Katie or Frankie) Katelynn found herself in deep thought about wanting to be someone new different in _Harry Potter_ someone new, just to escape this.

Then it happen the walls were suddenly stone, a large fire place stood in front of a large cluster of chairs in which Katelynn found her herself in, to her left there was two stair cases leading to two separate rooms, and to her right was a large door which was a rather large painting. Then it hit her 'her' memory came back she's a member of Ravenclaw, their keeper, Third highest in the school of Hogwarts. Just then a girl she recognized as Cho Chang who asked.

"Studying all night again Kate? You shouldn't really being doing that right before a match, but I guess you always manage to pull it off – you did last time, right?"

"Oh…um, yes, I think I did." She replied.

"Come on, we can walk to the pitch together!"

"Okay."

Then she realized she does not know how to play Quitich, so quickly so she would not cause her humiliation she thought _I want to go home._ The next thing she knew she was back in Mr. S's class right were she had left. When class finished she immediately run out to tell Frankie and Katie, Whom she got dumb founded looks and 'That couldn't possibly happen' or 'you have some crazy dreams'. Which just ticked her off, man she wished she could show them what she just saw, cause she knew they would have thought that that was so cool.

So that's the end and if you liked it I will have more soon.

Over and out, A.Cc.M.V


	2. getting a hold of it

Hey it's me A.Cc.M.V I'm sorry it took so long to update you should expect an update every other week I can't use to computer at my moms so here we GO!

Disclaimer: Any thing recognizable I do not own because it is against the law. So shall we put some comedy into this we shall try?

So Katelynn's friends were not believing her that she was In Harry potter, here is there conversation. K Katelynn

F Frankie

Ka Katie

"You guys really I was there I saw Cho Chang and we going to play Quititch but then I freaked I was all HOLLY CRAP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY, then I was all of a sudden back in math finishing the test.! "K. said

"Yeah and we can switch bodies with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Said Ka. And F.

A.Cc.M.V. (well they kinda can but that's a different story)

"Come on guys I'll show you. Ok now think really hard on lord of the rings or even a character in LOTR ok. "said K.

They all thought really hard. Katelynn was the first to open her eyes she looked around the scene looked like they were in Rivendell, she two other people who's eyes were closed.

K. said "Guys you can open your eyes now."

The two looked up and shrieked.

"Holy crap where in the bloody hell are we and why am I Elle Dan, Are we in Rivendell?" said Ka.

" Whoa I am El Rohir, Horse lord, you are Arwen and you are Dan, whoa!" said F.

Just then Aragorn was coming toward them, (A Aragorn)

"Arwen there you are I've been looking for you every where, your father keeps questioning me whit things like 'have you impregnated my daughter?' and saying things like 'I am watching you." And it is starting to creep me out." Said A.

"Well…um… honey how you have been answering?" said K.

Just then Elrond showed up (E Elrond)

"Aragorn have you been eating my flowers?" said E.

"Um…You're mom ate your flowers." Said A.

"Honey I don't think that's the right thing to say." Said K.

"Oh let me start over, Hi I'm Aragorn and I will tell you that your mom is in your garden eating your flowers." Said A.

Galadriel in background slowly takes a petunia away from her mouth.

"MOTHER, WHAT DO U THINK YOU R DOING!" said E.

Elrond storms off. Aragorn goes off to do work. Katelynn rounds on her friends.

K. said "See I told you so, now think about home so we can go back."

They got back to Frankie's house.

Ka. Says "That was super weird we believe you now."

F. said "That was funny Aragorn was all your mom and it was his mom, ah ok."

"Ok, guys I gotta go or my dad will flip, ok, bye." Said K.

Ka. + F. says "Tootles"

Okay that's the end or my dad really will blow his top.

Love to all whom like this story

Love,

Arwen.ChoChang.Merry.Vicki


End file.
